User blog:TheZocker/TheZocker's tips
Just some tips written by me. Important: These tips are not facts, it's just my opinion! TheZocker (Talk) General * Before you buy a weapon, open this wiki and look for the repair costs! Some weapons are very, very expensive to repair! e.g. the AWM-F costs 3,800 . per repair point! * Don't spray and pray on far distance! Aim wisely on the head since headshots can kill anyone in a blink of eye! * If you got the sniper skill tree: When shooting over a great distance, stand still and sit down (C-Key). This increases the accuracy of your weapon. Also press shift button (it is the focus /sneaking mode) which really significantly stabilize you shots! Also aim directly on the heads of your enemies! * Use. The. Iron Sights. * Know the maps! Try to play every map at least five times, so you know where you can hide to camp and take cover. * Know your strong gun specialty! Are you good at Long Range killing? Then pick a sniper or a designated rifle with you! Are you good at Mid range? Pick rifles! (or guns that have 60-100 meter range) Or at Close Combat Quarters? Pick shotgun or SMG! If you know what weapon fits you, you don't waste Credits or GP in buying weapons you aren't good with. * Don't buy every weapon from a new kit because it's new! Compare them with your weapons! If you prefer close-combat, don't buy a weapon with less firerate and more range! Team Deathmatch * If you encounter the VIP kill his escort! ''' Killing the VIP will cost lots of ammo and lives, and if his escort is dead, it will be much easier. The VIP has 1000 HP, but the other enemies have just 100 usually. The best class to kill a VIP is a sniper or someone with a (semi-)automatic shotgun (Saiga 12k, Saiga FA, Raging Judge). Machine guns like the RPD or the RPKT also work. Knifing him/her AKA "Backstab" and Shooting them in the head is the fastest way to kill them. * If you are a destroyer (machine guns, shotguns), buy the 'Frag Grenade'-Skill! It gives you one frag grenade per life (g-key). Deathmatch * Use silenced weapons and weapons with fast reload speed! Maybe you have no time to reload the gun before the next enemy comes! * Upgrade your reload speed using the skill tree. * '''Don't be a camper! If you kill one he will return and kill you if you're still there! * If you're moving, turn around while walking to prevent being shot from behind! Hardcore * Either create a weapon kit especially for Hardcore, or modify your kit(s) and prefer weapons with red dot sights/scopes/collimators, because in Hardcore Mode you can not use a crosshair, so better choose a weapon with less damage but a red dot sight or clear iron sights instead of a weapon with more damage but only default iron sights. * Choose weapons with less recoil, because without a crosshair you are often forced to use the aiming-down-sights. * Practise using the iron sights. * Learn how to play without GUI by checking the 'Hide Interface'-option in the game settings. * Muzzlebrakes and silencers are your friends, as they (partially) hide the muzzleflash, that makes aiming lot easier. Category:Tips